


Detroit Becomes Human

by heavenlycelestials



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android x Human, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Sex Club, Violence, nsfw parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlycelestials/pseuds/heavenlycelestials
Summary: Getting forced to move to Detroit proved difficult once Lian knew who she’d have to work with, old partners and new androids help her solve cases as things progressively become worse in the city. Lian begins to like living in Detroit, even with all of its chaos, but maybe things won't go as planned. Working for the police, she is faced with a tough decisionWho does she save?Herself or the androids?





	1. Welcome To Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter for introductions, sorry about that.

"No, I don't want to hear it." His voice yelled out, ricocheting off everything that sat in the small, cluttered office. “You’ll do as you’re fucking told. You’re going to Detroit whether you like it or not.”

Lian scoffed, shaking her head as her arms crossed along her chest. Before she could think of anything to say to retaliate, her captain was stood behind her, holding the door open with her folder in his hands,  
“Give this to Fowler. He’ll call once you’re there, do as you’re told and hopefully, we’ll see you sooner rather than later. But you will see how serious this android situation is.”

Lian snatched her folder out of his hands and stormed away, making her way to her tiny desk that was in the middle of the main room, surrounded by twenty plus desks. She took a small cardboard box from her drawers and unfolded it, luckily her desk was pretty much empty anyway, only having a small plant, some pens, and a few books that she’d read when there was nothing else going on. No one else in the building paid attention to her packing, not that many would have cared, most would have most likely been happy she was leaving.

As she walked out, she heard a few of the other officers muttering behind her back,  
"Bye, android sympathiser, have fun!"

Sutton sat in her car, throwing the box on the seat next to her. Her head rested back on the seat as she sighed and looked towards the police station that she had just come from,  
“Android sympathiser, huh?” she mocked, getting herself even more pissed off over comments made to her, but she was used to it by now.  
She was one of the only detectives that listened to the androids and took them seriously, all other cops seemed to be purposely out to get them, arresting or beating them over nothing, and not even giving them a chance to explain themselves. Lian knew that would soon change, especially now she was going to Detroit, she hoped androids were treat somewhat better there as there was a lot more of them than in Georgia.

Lian made it to Detroit in around twenty-three hours, including pitstops she made along the way. When she arrived, it was still early, not even nine o’clock in the morning. As she drove through the town, she was surprised to see so many androids about, she knew there would be a lot more than there was back home, but there was a lot more than she originally anticipated. Smiling to herself, she looked around, taking in the scenery that was made more beautiful by the suns oranges and yellows glinting through the autumn trees. Before long she began noticing little stands, then she saw they were for the androids to stand and wait in, her eyes rolled back so hard she was shocked she didn’t end up seeing her brain. The more she looked around, the more she saw androids being treat badly, anti-android protestors and posters everywhere, Cyberlife shops having androids stood in windows like action figures waiting to be bought.

She eventually decided to pull up at the side of the road and quickly go to a coffee shop, getting herself a snack and the strongest coffee they served, knowing she had a long few hours ahead of her. On her way back to the car, she heard yelling and looked towards the commotion, Lian saw an android on the floor, being kicked by protestors of some sort, but before she could make her way over, another police officer intervened. The woman stood near her car, watching the android brush himself off and get on the next bus that pulled up. She frowned to herself as she saw a human get on another part of the bus, which made her wonder if they were segregated in someway, the more she surveyed the area, she saw autonomous cars and vehicles of all kinds, she really began to realise how different it was in Detroit was. She began to feel like an alien on a planet that she didn't belong at, but she had a gut feeling that she was going to end up feeling like that a lot more than just that once. As the bus pulled away and left, she got back into her vehicle and hastily made her way to her new place of work.

She walked into the main part of the building after being let through by an android receptionist. When she was in the main office, she shuffled about, looking for somewhere to place the cardboard box of her belongings down, but she decided it’d be best to keep hold of it for the meantime. Lian looked around in slight awe as she took in how clean and modern the design of the station was compared to the dark and dingy building she used to work in. She already liked being there much more than being in Georgia, even if it was only temporarily, she always wanted to visit Detroit to see how they lived with androids, but she didn’t expect to be forced to come here; but she was going to try her best to not complain. 

The new Detroit detective mad her way to where the captain was, knocking on the door of the glass office, her new captain waved her into the room, and she nodded her head slightly as she entered. Lian immediately handed her file over to him and he placed it on the other side of his desk, not even sparing it a second look.

“You must be Detective. Lian Sutton.” Fowler nodded, folding his arms after shaking her hand briefly, “I’ve heard some good things about your work…and some not such good stuff about yourself, but I’m sure we’ll move past that as long as you’re done as you’re told and get your work done.”

“Yes, Sir.” She replied, trying to sound a polite as she could, even though in her head she was already cussing him out, “I’ll do my best for the station.”

“Good. Your desk is down there, near the android station, you’ll see your name tag already on the desk. You can start work now, all the information you’ll need will be on your desk.” He informed her, clearly wanting her out of his office already, as he seemed preoccupied.

As Lian made her way to the door, Fowler called, making her turn back,  
“Oh, and welcome to Detroit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian finds an old friend, forgetting they were at Detroit. Things were looking up, or at least that's how it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to write massively long chapters unless that's what people end up wanting.
> 
> Tip: Lian is pronounced LEE-AHN

Lian tossed and turned during the night, she didn’t stay at work long, but she managed to get her desk sorted and set up. She hadn’t met any of her new colleagues yet, it was confusing to know whether she felt excited or nervous. Although, work was the least of her worries.

As she began to doze off, her phone vibrated across the wooden bedside table, but she chose to ignore it and roll over to face away from it. Lian was beyond tired, her eyes were heavy, almost like weights were attached to her lids, but they shot back open as she heard a bang coming from the door. It was a loud and continuous beat, and it wouldn’t stop. She let out an annoyed sigh and flung her legs out of the bed and stormed towards her front door, her hair was stuck up all over the place, and she had forgot to even put trousers on, so she was answering the door in a baggy shirt and her underwear.

Before Lian could speak, two men barged into her empty house, bickering quietly with each other. She opened her mouth to speak but the older man spoke before she could,  
“C’mon, get some clothes on. We gotta homicide, kiddo.”

Lian shook her head in disbelief, looking them both up and down, confusion all over her face as she had no clue who either of them were. The man who spoke was quite old, maybe in his fifties, he had scraggly grey hair that matched his beard, he wasn’t dressed particulary smart or tidy and he stunk of alcohol. However, the other man seemed to be his complete opposite, he was younger, dressed smart, and stood proper. Lian then noticed the LED on the side of his head, then she understood that an android wouldn’t act any differently.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Hank Anderson, the lieutenant,” he sighed, making Lian’s eyes widen as she realised who she had spoken so rudely too, “and this lump of plastic is Connor, he’s…working with us.”

The android known as Connor stayed silent, he just looked around the small apartment. Hank stood, slouched over slightly, after a short time he ushered Lian back towards the other doors in a hint for her to get ready so they could leave. She didn’t question it, instead she rushed away, throwing on a plain vest top and a pair of old jeans before running back into the living room where Hank and Connor were waiting.

“Right, lets go.” Hank opened the door and walked out, Connor quick on his heels, making Lian chase after them after locking the door.

She sat in the back of the car in silence, the car filled with heavy metal music, along with the sounds of rubber rolling along the tar. The vehicle was mixed with the smell of whiskey and cologne, she believed the pleasant smell came from the android, then she began to wonder if there would be a reason for an android to wear cologne, especially one that wasn’t deviant.

Finally they pulled up to the crime scene, it was an extremely run down house, although it looked more like a bungalow, but that wasn’t really the main concern. There were a lot of blue flashing lights parked outside the building, reporters surrounding the fencing, only being kept out by the police that stood in the yard and holographic ‘tape’ that had been put up.

When Hank got out of the car, he knocked on the window next to Lian which startled her, “You, with me” Lian nodded and got out the car, as she did, Hank turned towards the android who sat patiently, “You, stay in the damn car.”

Hank and Lian were met by another man, he focused more on talking to Hank and giving a rundown of the crime and what to expect. As they were walking into the building, she heard slight commotion, and noticed Connor was trying to cross the holographic tape, which he was denied until Hank told the officer that the android was with him. Once they walked into the house, Hank and Lian were took back by the smell, it was one of the most putrid things they had ever smelled, and even the older detective pointed it out. Connor was the only on who seemed fine, then after that, everything seemed to happen so fast. Lian was in the kitchen when she distinctly heard Hank yelling at Connor for licking blood from his fingers, she admitted she was shocked that he could analyse the blood in real time, but she was more curious to what else he could do. The investigation didn’t take long, which made Lian even more impressed, considering she never had it end so quickly, usually it took weeks. Connor was the one who found the deviant hiding out in the attic, which no one else had even thought of, Lian knew she was really going to love working with him, and Hank, too.

The next day:

Lian didn’t get much sleep before she was awoken by the sound of her alarm, the crime scene the night before felt more like a dream than a reality. It was the first real crime she had seen committed by an android that wasn’t something petty, and it gave her a new outlook on androids and Cyberlife. Lian begin to understand more why her Captain back in Georgia sent her to Detroit, he told her she’d finally understand the severity of the situation and she think she began to know what he meant.

Eventually she dragged herself to the bathroom, she managed to muster enough energy to have a quick shower and brush her teeth. As she left the bathroom her phone buzzed on her bedside table, she rushed over to check,

Unknown Number:  
“It’s Hank, bring doughnuts to work with you!”

"Wow..." she rolled her eyes and threw her phone back down on the mattress. 

After half an hour, she pulled up outside of work and grabbed the box of doughnuts before rushing into the building. Once she arrived, she noticed there were more things on her desk, all of them neatly placed, most likely by Connor. Hank came over and took the doughnuts before leaving her to look over some more files that had come in overnight. She was invested in the files when she heard a quiet, and familiar chuckle come from over her computer screen. 

"Hello, sweet cheeks." The man leaned down on her desk with a cocky smirk. 

"Oh my God! Gavin!" she smiled while standing, working her way round the desk to give him a hug. 

Gavin gave her a tight squeeze back and handed her a cup of coffee, it was clear she looked like she needed it. Lian sat on the edge of her desk, chatting away and catching up with Gavin, completely forgetting about the work she had been looking over. 

"I wouldn't get too involved with him, kiddo. He's a player" Hank mumbled from his desk, a slight disgusted look across his face as he looked over to them both. 

"Oh, don't worry, I know that...very well." Lian gave him a small wink and laughed as Gavin gave her a playful nudge. 

"Anyway, I'll see you around" Gavin turned and walked towards the doors, however he stopped and looked back towards her,   
"you and me, dinner, tonight." 

She nodded in agreement which only seemed to baffle Hank more, even Connor looked confused, or maybe it was concern; it was hard to tell with androids. 

"What?" She shrugged while frowning at the men. 

"I assume by the greeting you gave to Detective. Reed, you are friends from a previous time?" Connor barely looked up towards her while he scanned through some more files on his computer. 

"We dated for quite awhile, a few years ago." Her words almost made Hank choke on his drink as he looked up at her, shocked. 

"You dated that dick?" 

"I believe that is what she said, Lieutenant". 

Hank rolled his eyes at Connor as Lian sat back down, not bothering to explain herself anymore. Maybe, as time went on she would tell but then again, she wasn’t meant to be staying in Detroit all that long, so she felt doubtful that she'd get close enough to anyone to talk that much about her life. Gavin and Lian started off as a fling, then it gradually worked up to being a more regular thing until one day, they were both practically living together. She never expected it to become a relationship, as he was a bit of a dick; that much she agreed on with Hank. However, he treat her right and was actually great as a boyfriend, they had dated for around three years before they both decided to end it. Gavin went to work for Detroit police while she moved back to Georgia and worked for the police back there, neither of them wanted to end it but they knew it was for the best, as neither of them really agreed that long distance would work. It ended on good terms and they stayed friends, however they both lost contact after the first year or so, and stupidly enough, she had forgot that he actually worked for the Detroit department; but it did make her feel a lot better about being there, it made her feel more at home. 

As the day dragged by, she sat and talked to Gavin, catching up on the time they were apart and they laughed about old memories. They talked as if they had spent no time apart, and she’d be damned if she didn’t think he had aged like a fine wine. Lian admitted to herself that her feelings for Gavin had never truly went, he was her first love, but she never stayed caught up on him as she knew she had to go live her life, as did he.

“Anddd, your shift is now finished.” Gavin smiled down towards her as he held his hand out for her to grab.

“I do believe it is,” she chuckled, pulling herself up with his help, “I assume yours is, too?”

“It was over an hour or so ago.” Gavin laughed as he linked his arm in hers, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair on the way out.

“Hey! I need to see Sutton before she leaves!” Hank bellowed through the office, Gavin decided to just brush him off and drag Lian away before she could turn to answer her lieutenant.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Lian have a catch up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to read this in second person (which I prefer for this story) - go to my Wattpad, it's under the name of heavenlycelestials

Gavin tucked her chair under the table and then worked his way to the other side to seat himself. Neither of them dressed too fancy, but not too casual either as it wasn’t a particularly ‘high-class’ restaurant, which he clearly remembered she didn’t like, which made her smile away to herself. They quickly ordered their meals, still ordering the same things they did from years ago when they dated, which seemed to amuse them both.

“So, how you finding Detroit so far?” Gavin questioned while chewing down a lump of meat.

“Hm, well…honestly, I’m not sure.” She answered back truthfully, wiping the corners of her mouth with her thumb before setting her knife and fork down, “I’m quite surprised at how many androids are about…and deviants. I didn’t think it was a big problem, but there seems to be so many of them.”

“Yeah, the police are trying to keep it on the down low when it comes to them plastic pieces of shit.”

Lian shook her head and frowned slightly, “Really? C’mon, android aren’t really all that bad!” She sipped on her drink, sometimes hating herself for how quickly she would jump to defend them, especially when half of them couldn’t speak and stand up for themselves.

“You really do like defending them, don’t you?” Gavin rolled his eyes then sighed loudly as he leaned back in his chair, sparing her a serious, but concerned look, “well, please be careful, they can’t be trusted, especially now with them becoming deviant and going round murdering people.”

Lian smiled slightly, she did understand where his concerns stemmed from, and she knew he had a better understanding of deviants and how they worked more than she did, he had worked those cases a lot longer than she had. When she came to think of it, she had no experience of deviants up until coming to Detroit, she was curious to how much Gavin knew about them; whether he knew who the first android was to ‘wake up’ and why it happened. Instead she didn’t ask, she wanted to take a break from work for once as she never seemed to have a personal life anymore, relationships never worked out because she was so busy, so she was going to take this chance to relax and unwind.

The date seemed to run over, which they both realised once they saw the time and noticed it was nearing midnight. They split the bill, even when Gavin insisted on paying, and they left a good tip before walking from the building, hand in hand. Lian didn’t know the streets like Gavin did so he decided to take her to the nearest bar to continue to date,  
“No fancy restaurants, and always glad to be at a bar,” he chuckled as he held the door open for her to enter the bar first, “see, I do have a good memory.”

“I guess you do, only when it suits you though.” She gave him a playful nudge as she made her way over to an empty booth.

Gavin went to the bar while Lian sat, he spoke awhile with the bartender before coming over with drinks for them both. He gently set the glass of rum in front of Sutton before sitting at the other side, facing her and sipping on his beer. After a short silence Gavin reached his arm across the table and rested his hand on top of hers, giving it a light squeeze while smiling slightly,

“I’ve missed this, y’know?”

“Me too…” Lian reciprocated the smile, trying to hide the fact her stomach was turning with what could only be described as butterflies.

The night continued and they both drank until they could barely stand – the entire day becoming a blur to them both, not that either of them cared, they were both content being with each other. Lian grinned to herself, realising that it was the most fun she had in years, and she began to see how much she had really missed Gavin, even just as a friend. While walking down the street, she managed to pull her phone from her pocket and look at the blur of numbers that were on the screen indicating the time. Lian knew she should get home and sleep off the drink before having to get up for work in the nearing hours, but she didn’t want to leave, she wanted to stay with Reed and just forget the world, even if it was just for one night.

The air was cool and the streets were near silent, and it truly seemed to be only them left in the world. They strolled in silence with their arms linked, her head resting on his shoulder as they walked under the orange trees, leaves falling beneath their feet and being trod into the paving. Gavin led the way to what seemed to be a park of some sort, there were less lights and it became almost to dark to see, but he comforted her as they arrived to a wooden bench that seemed to be placed in the middle of nowhere. He sat down, patting the wood besides him for her to sit, which she did, he then leaned his head back and pointed up to the dark sky. Lian followed suit and sighed happily as she saw the stars flickering in the dark, the moon glowing over the trees, ever so slightly lighting the grass in front of them.

While Lian was entranced by the stars, Gavin had stood and moved away, she only noticed when he startled her by tapping her shoulder while standing behind her.

“Oh my God, you…where did you even get these from?” she laughed loudly as he handed her a bunch of flowers, the roots still attached to the bottom of them.

“Over there, I noticed them on the way here and knew they were your favourites,” he smirked, walking around the bench sit back down once more, “plus, they’re free.”

“Thank you, Gavin, seriously.” Lian rested her head onto his shoulder as she admired the beautiful flowers.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.” Reed whispered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

Lian sighed, enjoying the moment as her heart felt heavy but only because she regretted how much she missed times like this one. Most people thought Gavin was a cold-hearted arsehole, but the man she knew was loving, caring, and kind, and someone who always but her feelings before his own. Gavin and Lian rarely argued when they were together, from her eyes, it was the perfect relationship. They sat on the bench in the park, sipping on a bottle of rum that Gavin most likely stole from the bar, until they noticed the yellow glow on the horizon to signal sunrise. Lian leaned back and sighed,  
“I should probably go home, I have work in a couple of hours.”

“Let’s sit and watch the sunrise together first, its been a long time since we did that.” Gavin whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to his body.

“Did we ever watch the sunrise together?” she chuckled, placing a light kiss on his jaw before turning to watch the sun come up.

Gavin let out a quiet laugh and nodded, making her feel slightly bad for not remembering, but her brain felt so fried due to being so busy, and being drunk, that she couldn’t even think straight. Both stayed sat until the sun rose, its hues shimmering along the water in front of them, which neither of them had even noticed was there until that moment. Eventually Gavin pulled Lian up from the bench and walked with her, hand in hand, and that was one of the last things she could remember before going to bed.


End file.
